Closing Time
by vannehxx
Summary: Zaddie. I had this idea from an rp para I did. RATED M FOR STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT.


The Tipton Hotel.

10:03pm.

Closing time.

It was the end of the day when the lobby was almost completely empty. Mr. Moseby was organizing the rest of his desk so he could be on his way home. "Maddie, here are the keys to the front doors. I expect you'll lock them correctly as you leave tonight. Norman left early today," he said, walking over to her and handing the bundle of keys to her.

The blonde behind the candy counter nodded a few times, before placing the keys aside. "I'm almost done with inventory. I just have a few candy bars left." She smiled a bit, looking back at her work on the shelves.

"Excellent." He grinned, fixing his tie, then his watch as he checked the time. "Oh. Better be going. I'll see you tomorrow, Madeline." He waved at her slightly as he headed out through the revolving door. Maddie glanced down at the few pieces of candy in front of her. She wasn't in a hurry tonight. It wasn't like there was anything to look forward to at home. Work atually kind of brought happiness to her. It was like school without the stress. It wasn't long until Zack Martin came into the lobby from the elevator. He was apparently looking for something. His shirt was off and he was in a pair of board shorts. Grinning, Maddie watched as the young boy scratched his head with anxiety. "Looking for something?"

Zack jumped, turning around to see the 17 year old at the counter. "Oh. Maddie, it's just you." He was embarassed when he realized he didn't have his shirt on. "I'm going to bed. I was just checking to see if I left my backpack down here."

"Hm. Haven't seen it...but lookin' good." She examined his chest, biting her lip. Zack's face turned a light shade of red as he looked around nervously. Just checking to make sure she was talking about him. It was wierd how all of a sudden she noticed him.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." She smiled, grabbing the keys for the door and tossing them to him. "Lock up for me?" Zack nodded, walking over to the front doors, doing what she asked. While his back was turned, she stepped out from behind the counter to reveal what she was wearing. It was her school uniform but her skirt was much shorter. Zack spun back around smoothly and caught a glimpse of her outfit. _Yikes,_ he thought. He was speechless. Zack could tell she was the one who cut it the way it was. He watched carefully, as the older girl unbuttoned her blouse slowly, so he could see the tops of her breasts just perfectly poking up from her bra.

"Maddie..." He bit his lip down hard, wondering weather or not to look away. "Wow."

She smiled, twirling a few strands of hair around her finger.

"Wh-what is this? I mean..." He quickly corrected himself. "Why are you..acting like this?"

"Hm. You don't like?"

"Oh. I like." Zack laughed nervously. "But if you wanted me to see you like this, why are you always pushing me away when I flirt?"

"Zack." Maddie paused, stepping closer to him as he made his way down the ramp in the lobby and over to where she stood. "Zack, Zack. What would people say if they saw me with a guy three and a half years younger than me? It wouldn't be right, right?" She closed in on the space between them, sliding her manicured hands up his bare chest. "Do you want me now, or what?" He swallowed hard. She pretended to reach over for the keys in his hand, but dropped them suddenly at Zack's feet. "Whoops." Bending down slightly, she reached for the keys. Slowly, Zack could see her skirt lifting up. Inch by inch. Till the blonde's panties were visible. Actually, it was much more revealing than that. He could tell she was wearing some sort of lacy red thong. The image was so vibrant, that it almost sent him over the edge right there. The boy clenched his right fist tightly, feeling his shorts grow tighter on him every second. He wasn't sure if he could take much more of her teasing. The way she moved was so sexy. He loved that she was older.

As she came back up, (totally forgetting about the keys) Maddie pressed her ass against his small, but hard cock; pushing herself firmly against him. She could feel his bulge against her, and she moaned softly, closing her eyes. "Mm." She said, turning around to face him.

Without hesitation, Zack cupped her hips in his hands and leaned in for a passionate kiss. Their lips crashed hard, and she squeeled from pleasure and pain as he bruised her lips."Mm...but what if someone-" Maddie paused his words with a thrust from her tongue. He began sucking on it gently, curiosity taking over him. Without any final words, Zack let his tongue roam inside her mouth, taking in her moans; Maddie taking in his groans.

Pushing his body hard against hers made her lose her balance against the candy counter. The older girl sighed. She wanted him even more now. She didn't care who knew. The younger blonde reached up slowly, unbuttoning her blouse completely, sliding it off her shoulders. He let it fall, not paying attention. All he cared about was how her breasts began to rise and fall with her breathing. Unhooking it herself, she threw her bra to the floor, letting her plump breasts hang in his face. Of course he leaned in. Maddie smirked as her boy began sucking one of her breasts hard. She could feel his tongue swirling around her hard nipple. "Ugh, Zack..." She sighed, pulling at his long hair. He kissed down the center of her chest gently before switching breasts. "...Harder." She moaned before pulling away and hopping onto the candy counter.

"C'mere, baby." A smirk came on her face as she watched him climb up, pushing off the candy. Pushing him back, she un-did his shorts carefully, making sure he was watching the whole time. Zack's heart began to pound against his chest as his pants came off. Soon, Maddie was kissing down his small v-bone, pulling down his boxers just a tiny bit. In a sensual way, she slid her hand up over him and rubbed his nice bulge. She was happy to know she did that to him. He groaned, closing his eyes as his boxers were finally pulled off. Even being his first time, he loved how rough she was with him. Grabbing his small penis in her hand, she played with it; stroking him fast, then slow, then fast again.

Zack tried to keep his legs still. He could barely keep his moans down and quiet. "M-maddie..." The 14 year old wanted more.

"Mm, what, baby?" She licked the head quickly. "You want that in my pussy? I'm so wet for you, Zack. Just you." Leaning down, she began sucking the sides of his cock, at the same time moaning. "Mm, so good...I want your nice, hard, dick now." She begged, sucking his balls now. She let him fill her mouth.

Quickly, he rolled on top of her, kissing down her neck. He moved his pink lips to a spot under her ear, kissing softly, then sucking hard. "Oh!" She cried out, enjoying every one of his moves. Literally, he tore of her skirt and thong.

"We wont need those." He grunted in a low voice, pushing her legs apart. Zack looked down at how spread she was. "Go, baby. Fuck me." She moaned, pulling him closer. She was begging now. "Please..." Again without hesitation, he thrust himself in, rocking his hips slowly against her. She wasn't even tight.

"Mm! ...Oh..." Even though he was so small, her eyes fluttered shut from such pleasure. "God, baby. Faster!" Zack looked down, groaning. He could see the liquid from between her legs, now on his thighs. He watched himself pumping into her entrance.

"Mm, is this what you want?" He grunted going harder now. "You want me to fuck you?" Maddie's head fell back as she cried out from pure pleasure.

Soon, he had her back on the floor again, her hands up against the wall as his cock slammed into her from behind. "Zack...fuck my ass, baby..." He obeyed her command by pulling out from her soaked cunt and sliding in carefully. She was mostly in pain now, but she didn't give a shit. He was so amazingly hard. As soon as he slapped her ass, they began cumming. Together as one. Both their moans and juices mixed together; Maddie's screams echoing through the lobby.

"That was incredible..." The blonde sighed as she fell back against the wall."You're really great." She reached up, playing with Zack's ruffled hair. Looking down, he focused on catching his breath, at the same time watching her hair fall over her perky breasts. He nodded, falling back against the counter. "You suprised me today, Maddie." His little boy smile made her smile as well. He leaned in, cupping her cheek and capturing her lips with his deeply. He could still taste himself on her. Maddie pulled away from the kiss a little. "You know we can't do this again..."

Zack nodded a bit. "Yeah..."

"And we deffinitely can't see each other after this"

His heart shattered.

"I don't want people to treat me differently." Maddie leaned down, picking up her articles of clothing one by one. "I just wanted to see what it was like..."

"Oh." Slowly, he reached for his boxers. "Y-yeah. I guess I know what you mean."

"Go to bed. I gotta leave anyways." She got dressed, rushing away from him and out the doors. He watched her leave, before shaking his head slowly.

"...I love you." After thinking to himself for a few minutes, Zack made his way back up to the 23rd floor where he hoped to wake up from his nightmare.


End file.
